The Team's Reaction
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is another Harry and JJ fanfic I wrote but this fanfic in itself is a sequel to my other Harry and JJ fanfic entitled Comfort.


**The Team's Reaction**

The following day at the BAU started out like any other as far as JJ and Harry were concerned. As soon as the two unsuspecting agents entered the break room; they came face to face with seven federal agents with their arms crossed and their eyebrows raised. "Hey guys how's things going?" JJ said as fourteen pairs of eyes to continued to stare at both her and Harry. Since the rest of their coworkers didn't say anything that in itself just made both JJ and Harry very nervous. After a long period of deafening silence between between JJ and Harry and their fellow agents. Both sides unsure of what to say and who was going to make the first move but both JJ and Harry both wondered how much their colleagues really knew about their "secret" relationship.

After awhile agent Rossi decided to break the ice by saying " We were "ALL" wondering if you "TWO" could tell us what's going on between the two of you?" As if almost simultaneously thinking the same thing both JJ and Harry said the same thing at the exact same time almost shouting "WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!" "Oh really?" Rossi said unsurprised he was expecting something like this. JJ watched as Rossi went to go and pick up the little remote that was in the breakroom; this caused JJ's breath to hitch and out of the corner eye she saw Harry stand straight as a pile after being driven into the ground. As Rossi made his way over to the other agents he said with a slight smirk oh so evident on his face; all JJ and Harry thought at the same time was that Rossi was playing one hell of a dirty game. Rossi then continued to say "Well during the last case we had I'd say there is something going on between the two of you; and I have "PROOF" and with that Rossi pressed a button and up came the dreaded picture of both Harry and JJ fast asleep on the jet from their last case.

The photo in question showed of JJ who was fast asleep up against Harry's shoulder and her arm loosely draped across Harry's lap. Harry in turn had his head on top of JJ's and his hand loosely interlocking with JJ; as well as having his feet perched up on the plane's couch. With the picture still on screen "You see JJ? Harry? I wasn't the only one who thought something was going on between you and Harry?" JJ and Harry didn't say anything what could they say or do; the were a deer caught in headlights they were as good as caught now they had to come clean they both knew they couldn't hide their so called "secret" relationship forever not when you work along side of FBI Federal Agents who can profile you at any given chance. So Agent Rossi continued to say Agents Lewis,Prentiss, Alvez, Reid, Simmons and Garcia also knew that there was something on between the two of you; but I for one couldn't place my finger on it but since our last case I was right all along and now along with the picture/pictures it just proves that we were right along. After a few tense moments JJ finally feeling defeated said "Ok Rossi you win me and Harry are in a relationship." "For how long?" both Emily and Tara couldn't help but ask at the exact same time.

Causing some of the other agents including JJ and Harry to laugh; "Me and JJ have been together for two moments now Emily Tara" Harry replied. "So you two thought you could trick us" Alvez said sitting down in one of conference room chairs. Laughing Agent Simmons said "And successfully get away with it you two seriously didn't think this through"; as he took a seat next to Luke at each other both Harry and JJ laughed before saying "I guess we didn't think our relationship through to its entirety when it came to you guys." "You got that right" was all Reid said somewhere off to Harry and JJ's left as he took his seat. As Harry and JJ looked at each other once again shaking their heads but both knew by the look evident in their eyes; that they were thinking the same thing this was going to be very very very long day.

"I told you they'd figure it out but you didn't believe me did you?" Harry replied as he stole more popcorn from the popcorn bowl situated on JJ's lap. "Yeah yeah you were right your a macho man!" JJ said as she continued to watch the movie she was annoyed but she didn't want to admit to Harry that he was right it would only add a little more something to his so called ego; as she and Harry cuddled together on her couch. Harry could tell JJ was annoyed but wasn't so easily going to let on that Harry was right; smiling to himself Harry knew he was going to have to change that. Out of the corner of her eye JJ saw Harry smirking to himself rolling her eyes; JJ just huffed and continued to eat her popcorn all the while thinking the reason why her boyfriend was smiling because of his ego. But sadly JJ was mistaken Harry had something else entirely for her in mind. So once the movie was over and Harry followed JJ into the kitchen as she put the popcorn bowl into the sink.

Then Harry watched as JJ washed said bowl in silence for a couple of minutes all the while leaning up against the kitchen sink counter; JJ could sense that Harry was up to doing something mischievous something she wouldn't approve of she didn't know what it was but she was about to find out. "Admit it JJ I knew the team would figure out that we were in a relationship but you didn't believe me!" Harry said in the best challenging voice he could muster. As Harry continued to pick away at his girlfriend's defences part of JJ wanted to tell Harry he was right and leave it at that; while the other half of her didn't to boost his ego in some shape or form. Finally after a few minutes of Harry's teasing JJ stopped washing the bowl said with her arms crossed "I am not going to admit to you if that's what you keep asking Harrrrrrrry." Smirking all Harry said was as he neared his girlfriend was "Well JJ there's an easy way and a hard way and it looks like your going to go the hard route." Before JJ knew what was happening Harry had grabbed and sprayed her with the water sprayer that was attached to her sink.

Looking down at herself JJ was now soaking wet her eyes turning to slits as she looked at a now smirking Harry Potter; who by the looks of things thought this was absolutely hilarious but sadly see didn't. "Your going to pay for that Harry Potter I'll make sure of it so you better start to run before I get my hands on you you'll be sorry" JJ said. Harry could tell that JJ wasn't joking but after all this is what he was hoping for; everything in Harry's plan was you could say going as planned. After a few moments of chasing each other around the apartment; both Harry and JJ ended up in JJ's bedroom "Got you" JJ said as she chuckled all the while wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. "And I got you" Harry said kissing JJ passionately causing her to moan and Harry to grin. Still grinning as he broke the kiss JJ saw the mischievous glint in Harry's eyes; all the while wondering what exactly Harry had in mind.

Harry then said with the grin still plastered on his face with his face inches away from JJ's lips; "Now I am going to make you admit that I was right about the team finding out about our relationship." "I am not going to admit anything to you Harry Potter" JJ challenged once more. "Oh but you will if I have anything to say about it and you will before the night is out" Harry challenged back. "Well prove it mister" JJ challegened as she pushed Harry onto her bed; kissing him passionately as he did her and somehow during all this both Harry and JJ's clothes seemed to magically disappeared. Not that they cared in the slightest because Harry only had one thing in mind was to make JJ admit that he was right; about the team finding out about their relationship and he had all night to do it and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

HEY SMART KIRA HERE THIS IS ANOTHER JJ AND HARRY FANFIC AND IT'S A SEQUEL TO MY OTHER HARRY AND JJ FANFIC ENTITLED COMFORT. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ANOTHER SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. DON'T BE SHY ABOUT IT I WON'T BITE I PROMISE ;)))))).


End file.
